fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Horseslayer
The Horseslayer (also known as a Knight Killer in the Japanese versions bar Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones and Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance where it is known as Horse Killer, or Ridersbane in the English Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon) is a lance that appears in a few Fire Emblem games. The most noteworthy characteristic of the weapon is it's ability to deal bonus damage to units that are mounted on horseback. This ability is the main use for the Horseslayer. The Horseslayer is the lance equivalent of the Poleaxe and the Longsword, the axe and sword (respectively) that also deal bonus damage to units mounted on horseback. The weapons are effective because of a abundance of mounted units in the Fire Emblem games, both as usable characters and enemies. Statistically it is the weakest of the three weapons that deal bonus damage to mounted units, although it does have considerably higher Hit then the Poleaxe. This can be attributed to the fact it is a lance and they generally have higher accuracy then axes. In Fire Emblem: Fūin no Tsurugi, the Horseslayer does not do bonus damage to Nomads and Nomad Troopers. In Path of Radiance Valkyries, despite being mounted, do not take extra bonus damage. Stats Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi *Might: 5 *Weight: 5 *Hit: 90 *Uses: 14 *Range: 1 *Wlv: 4 *Worth: 820 *Effect: Bonus damage to Social Knights and Paladins. Fire Emblem Gaiden *Hit: 85 *Weight: 1 *Range: 1 *Crit: 0 *Might: 3 *Effect: Bonus damage to those on horseback. Fire Emblem: Monshō no Nazo *Range: 1 *Might: 5 *Weight: 4 *Hit: 90 *Uses: 14 *Wlv: 4 *Crit: 0 *Worth: 700 *Effect: Increased damage to those on horseback Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu *Weapon Rank: C *Mt: 10 *Hit: 60 *Crit: 0 *Wt: 16 *Rng: 1 *Effect: Weapon effectiveness against units on horseback. Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 Stats *Weapon Rank: B *Mt: 14 *Hit: 60 *Crit: 0 *Wt: 13 *Rng: 1 *Effect: Weapon effectiveness against units on horseback. Fire Emblem: Fūin no Tsurugi Stats *Weapon Rank: D *Mt: 11 *Hit: 75 *Crit: 0 *Wt:13 *Range: 1 *Uses: 16 *Effect: Increases damage against horseback units. Fire Emblem: Rekka No Ken and Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones *Weapon Rank: D *Mt: 7 *Hit: 70 *Crit: 0 *Wt:13 *Range: 1 *Uses: 16 *Worth: 1,040 *WEXP: 1 *Effect: Increases damage against horseback units. Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance Stats *Weapon Rank: D *Mt: 7 *Hit: 70 *Crit: 0 *Wt:16 *Range: 1 *Uses: 18 *Effect: Increases damage against horseback units. Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn Stats *Weapon Rank: D *Might: 12 *Hit: 65 *Critical rate: 0 *Weight: 15 *Range: 1 *Uses: 20 *Effects: Weapon effectiveness against units on horseback. Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ Stats *Weapon rank: C *Might: 8 *Hit: 70 *Critical: 0 *Weight*: 10 *Range: 1 *Uses: 20 *Effects: Weapon effectiveness against units on horseback. *Shadow Dragon only because weight is not used in Shin Monshō no Nazo. Category: Lances Category: Weapons